quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 12, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Backdrop Razia swearing that she would finally expose the truth of dilshad’s and rashid’s secret affair in front of shirin and that too through Asad Ahmed Khan. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s ad ayan’s residence Asad while searching for the Cd is told by nazma that dilshad has gone to watch the play. He gets a call from razia who doesnt tell who she is, but says that his mother has gone for watching a play but he should take care that the ladies of the house are kept under control. He angrily demands to know who she is,but she cancels the call before that. Scene 3: Location: At the drama theatre While both rashid and dilshad are wtaching the poster on opposite ends, when workers come to take the posters away, they see each other. They are both shocked and surprisd to see each other there. rashid thanks her, puzzled she asks why. he says for coming to see the play with him. She replies that she didnt come for him, had she known he was here, she wouldnt have come. She is about to go, but he holds her hand to stop her and says that their meeting unintended like this is destiny and she can fight him but not their destiny. Just then shirin and razia see them in that position. Razia is shocked and shirin is devastated. Dilshad tries to snatch her hand away when she hears shirin calling out to rashid, but razia comes and taunt her to hold on to the hand, since she has let go of everything else like, respect and manners. Rashid tries to stop her from talking like that but rzia doesnt listen and quietens him instead saying that he has no right to talk to her after what he has doen to taint the image of their family, whose brunt the other memebers have to bear for no fault of theirs. she reprimands dilshad for being guilty of having had her dream of getting back with rashid finally fulfilled and destroying his marraige with shirin. Dishad repeatedly says politely that its not what it looks like, but razia doesnt listen to her clarification. She tries to leave, buit razia stops her saying that she cant just destroy somebody’s home and then escape implications on her life by walking off. She also reprimands rashid for philandering around with other women. She asks shirin to break her silenec. shirin finally manages to ask why he did. razia asks her to question dilshad instead when its her whose loose behaviour, led rashid back to her. She mocks dilshad’s tears too saying that they cant wash the taint on her character. Dilshad says that her character is as pure as her prayers. razia asks her to do a favor on them and try and find other men to roam around with. When rashid suggests going home and not do drama there, razia says he created the drama and therefore has to bear with it. But she didnt expect it from him, for once she knew an available lady like dilshad could stoop so low. Dilshad is horrified to hear this, rashid too asks her no to speak like that since she has no right. Asad’s voice reverberates saying that had she not been a lady, he would have snapped her tongue out by now. he says that he doesnt want to talk a low grade woman like her. razia asks him not to be emotional and instead ask what his mother was doing holding rashid’s hand. He says that he knows that dilshads’ soul is very pure and thats the reason she gave her husband to their sister, shirin wothout any demands. and as for her reason to be here, Dilshad clarifies that she came here onn zoya’s tickets and had no idea that rashid was here too. razia again reprimands her for lying since she saw for himself that a parcel was couriered on dilshad’s address from rashid. Asad stops her from talkign further saying that she doesnt have to clarify in front of a lady like her and takes her away. Rashid tries to apologize to dilshad but asad cuts him saying that he should stay away from his mother and walks off. while rashid and shirin are upset, razia is happy at having accomplished her mission through asad. Scene 4: Location: In the car Asad when they reach home, tells dilshad not to talk about this to nazma. Scene 5: Location: asad’s residence When nazma and zoya find them retruning so fast, they ask dilshad the reason. she says that she has a headache and retires to her room to rest. Confused nazma and zoya ask asad, about dilshad, he too avoids their question and leaves the room. Zoya says that she knows the perfect way to cheer dilshad up. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence In her room, dilshad crying, is noticed by asad who comes in and tries to console her, when dilshad says that its her fault but she really didnt know that rashid was going to be there. asad tells her to stop clarifying and not to cry over some mean lady’s remarks as she is not worth it. He asks her to eat something. Just then zoya and nazma enter wih the cake. Seeing zoya put the cake on the bed and asad getting affected by it, she says that they would instead cut the cake outside. while they all proceed outside, asad gets an important call from his business client. He apologizes for the dealy and also tells them that he had a presentation made but cant find the cd. The screen freezes on his tensed face. Precap: Zoya cuts the cake to reveal the cd from inside it and is boggled out of her wits to see it. asad too sees the cake stained CD in her hand.